


В жизни счастье есть! Особенно, в семейной...

by kittymara



Series: Цикл рассказов: "Семья Казаковых счастлива феерически. Выкуси, Лева Толстой!" [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Original Fiction, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я в гостях у друзей. Так люблю к ним приходить! Окунуться в чудесную семейную атмосферу. Злорадно порадоваться своей молодости, свободе от быта. Да, я тот еще гаденыш. Но они, помимо всего прочего, мне очень нравятся. Люблю этот дом и его обитателей. Папа - главный инженер, брутальный самец, тиран, деспот и любящий отец. Настоящий красавец. Если бы не мое трепетное отношение к дружбе... Но друг важнее секса. Мама - домохозяйка. Веселая, заводная, в меру язвительная. Не красавица, но мужики клюют. Ибо во взоре огонь и темперамент знойный. На кухне она богиня! Красота, знаете ли, преходящая штука. А кушать сытно и вкусно хочется всегда. Вот я прихожу и кушаю, кушаю. Надо же пользоваться гостеприимством, пока не разглядели мою подло-прожорливую сущность, и не выперли с позором с голым задом на мороз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В жизни счастье есть! Особенно, в семейной...

\- Нет, ты представляешь, этот козел взял больничный! А нам всем теперь за него пахать, пока он на праздниках болеть будет! - гневно рычит Вадим.

\- Лизонька сегодня в садике так хорошо покушала. И кашку съела и булочку. Валентина Егоровна ею очень довольна, - вторит в унисон Наталья.

\- В общем, я буду ставить вопрос в кадрах, - булькая от ярости, заявляет он.

\- По-моему она подросла. Как ты считаешь? - живо интересуется она.

\- Это только мне может так "повезти" с подчиненным! Шустрая сволочь! Как красное число, так у него обострение хитрости! - продолжает сердиться Вадим.

\- Что же мне приготовить на ужин? - думает вслух Наталья.

\- На хрена мне такая жена? Зачем я с тобой живу? О чем сейчас разговор? - сыпет вопросами он.

\- А я все думала, когда ты заметишь, - кротко отвечает она.

Я в гостях у друзей. Так люблю к ним приходить! Окунуться в чудесную семейную атмосферу. Злорадно порадоваться своей молодости, свободе от быта. Да, я тот еще гаденыш. Но они, помимо всего прочего, мне очень нравятся. Люблю этот дом и его обитателей. Папа - главный инженер, брутальный самец, тиран, деспот и любящий отец. Настоящий красавец. Если бы не мое трепетное отношение к дружбе... Но друг важнее секса. Мама - домохозяйка. Веселая, заводная, в меру язвительная. Не красавица, но мужики клюют. Ибо во взоре огонь и темперамент знойный. На кухне она богиня! Красота, знаете ли, преходящая штука. А кушать сытно и вкусно хочется всегда. Вот я прихожу и кушаю, кушаю. Надо же пользоваться гостеприимством, пока не разглядели мою подло-прожорливую сущность, и не выперли с позором с голым задом на мороз.

Две девочки. Старшая Муся - двенадцатилетняя красотка. Папины гены и папин характер. Маму постоянно пытается закозлить. Но любит именно ее, и жутко ревнует ко всем членам семьи. Не переносит давления в любых формах, даже в самых мягких. Как-то раз заявила дедушке и бабушке с маминой стороны, которые решили припрячь ее на хозяйстве: "Я вам не Золушка!" Деды гневались, родители валялись от смеха. А я вам вот что скажу. Нечего ездить на ребенке! Все хорошо в меру. Муся действительно не рабыня и не служанка, чтобы гонять ее в хвост и в гриву без продыху. Младшая Лиза - пухлый молочный поросеночек. Трехлетка. Мамины гены, и этим все сказано. Самый главный человек в семье, любима всеми. И папино божество, по совместительству. Все позволено, всех строит в шеренгу и ходит по головам. Пакостит чрезвычайно виртуозно, и почти всегда уходит от наказания.

\- Моей Лизоньке можно все! - эту информацию Вадим с постоянством прогноза погоды доносит до всех тумбочек: мамы, Муси, бабки Шурки, кошки Муры. То есть каждый день и не по одному разу.

Еще есть, как вы поняли, бабка Шурка. Ровесница великой революции. Вырастила несметное количество поколений родственников Вадима. Отличная бабка, но вредная и посплетничать любит. А кто из нас без недостатков? Имеет увлечения. На кухне кормит пшеном виртуальных кур, прячет по углам посуду, пирожки, колбасу. А вдруг завтра война? Еще спасибо скажете бабке Шурке! Рой мух-дрозофилок, которые периодически появляются и бесчинствуют в квартире - побочный эффект, с которым, по моему мнению, можно смириться. Зато голодать не будем во время военных действий. И я здесь не живу, это основное, естественно. Но Наталья почему-то против продуктовых запасов, и периодически булькает от ярости как закипевший чайник, пшикает по углам дихлофосом, и совершает набеги на бабкины закутки. Наталью я тоже понимаю и поддерживаю. Я, вообще, всех в этом доме люблю, понимаю, поддерживаю и трепетно проникаюсь проблемами семьи. Надо же как-то халявные обеды и ужины отрабатывать.  
Но самое главное шоу в исполнении бабки Шурки - это существование жениха Николая Петровича, соседа по дому. Старичку лет шестьдесят, наверное. Но он тот еще тип. Короче, дело было так. Подло воспользовавшись отсутствием всех-всех-всех, сей коварный пенсионер пришел свататься к бабке Шурке. И она сразу поняла, что надо хитрому соблазнителю! Во-первых, завладеть квартирой. И совсем неважно, что жилплощадь давно переписана на внука. Во-вторых, секс! Разнузданный, извращенный и безобразный. Мерзавец, плотоядно облизываясь, даже посмел сказать: "Вот ужо потешимся мы с тобой, Александра, на мягкой перине!" Золушка в исполнении Муси отдыхает. Эта фраза стала легендой, она внесена в семейные анналы и постоянно озвучивается по самым различным поводам, ибо шедевр никогда не наскучит и ушную раковину не натрет. Ну, а брачный аферист каждое утро сердечно здоровается со своими несостоявшимися жертвами, не подозревая, что давно разоблачен и ничего ему не светит.

И напоследок кошка Мура. Черная, гладкошерстная красавица. Я чешу ее за ухом, когда прихожу в гости. Она это ценит. У нас полное взаимопонимание и мир. Благо миски разные. Так бы передрались, наверное...

Сижу на мягком диване за столом. Пью черный кофе со сливками. Наталья с жалостью смотрит на мое тощее тело, подсовывает куски мяса, сервелат, красную икру в стеклянной вазочке, которую дозволяется кушать ложками, пирожки и пирожные. Как же мне нравится, когда у подруг развит материнский инстинкт в отношении моей персоны! А если они еще и готовят вкусно... Но я имею не только хлеб. Как аристократическая римская чернь я наслаждаюсь зрелищами! Ибо Наталья с Вадимом о семейных обязанностях не забывают, виртуозно лаются, периодически обращаясь ко мне, как к третейскому судье, и требуют разрешить спор.

\- Издеваешься?! Смотри доиграешься! Вот скажи мне, когда в последний раз у нас был секс? - начинает скандал Вадим.

\- А ты только об этом и думаешь, похотливое животное!

\- Да! Я требую исполнения супружеского долга! Я минет хочу.

\- Да, пожалуйста. Двести баксов и все получишь, - мгновенно соглашается Наталья.

\- Двести баксов? Да шлюхи на Ириновском проспекте меньше берут! - гневно восклицает Вадим.

\- Так, - зловеще шипит она. - И откуда нам известны расценки? Вот и иди к своим шлюхам!

\- Предупреждаю. Заведу любовницу! - кричит Вадим и стучит кулаком по столу.

\- Да, пожалуйста. Давно тебе об этом говорю. Сделай одолжение, сексуальный маньяк, - насмешливо парирует Наталья и подливает мне чай.

\- Нет, это ты мне должна найти подходящую женщину, чтобы потом претензий не предъявляла, что она некрасивая, глупая или жадная.

\- И где логика, - страдальчески закатывает глаза она, и подкладывая мне пирожное. - Кит, пойдешь в любовницы к Вадику?

Ого! Вот это поворот. Я ржу и стону сквозь смех:

\- Нет, ребятки! Давайте как-нибудь без меня. Вы, конечно, чертовски привлекательны. Но я еще слишком юна и невинна, потому прошу считать меня третьим ребенком.

\- Я на тебя в суд подам! И с приставами заставлю выполнять супружеский долг! - со страстью в голосе заявляет Вадим.

\- Давай, давай. Прикупи еще видеокамеру. Будем денежку в семейный бюджет зарабатывать. Выложим в сеть платное видео "Исполнение супружеского долга по судебному предписанию" или "Муж ебет свою жену в присутствии официальных лиц", - невозмутимо отвечает Наталья.

\- Нет, ну какая же ты сука!

\- Да, я такая, - довольным тоном подтверждает она. - А тебя никто не заставлял жениться.

\- Ну конечно, залетела, обманула, вынудила, - загибая пальцы, перечисляет Вадим.

\- Только не надо меня гипнотизировать! А ты молодость мою загубил. Требую развод! Кушай, деточка, кушай, - обращается Наталья ко мне.

\- Ага, щас. Получишь свободу, и будешь на глазах у девочек хахалей водить. Не позволю! - гневается он.

\- А какие проблемы? - изумляется она.

\- А такие, что ты - моя собственность!

\- Даже так... Ну, это в корне меняет дело. Котик хочет борщик? - ласково спрашивает Наталья.

\- С мясом? - все еще дуясь, спрашивает Вадим.

\- И с мясом, и с твоим любимым луковым хлебом. Только что испекла. И на вечер договоримся. Даже за бесплатно.

\- А минет будет? - постепенно оттаивает он.

\- Все будет, заинька, все будет, - чуть ли не мурлычет Наталья.

\- Наливай полную тарелку, - говорит успокоившийся Вадим, устраиваясь на диване рядом со мной.

Остаток вечера проходит в умиротворении и полном согласии всех сторон. Идиллия лишь раз нарушается дракой между Лизой и Мурой. Кошачье племя при активном участии папы проигрывает и ссылается в ванную комнату.

Возвращаюсь домой. Тишина. Родители, брат, сестра сидят перед телевизором. В нашем жилище не кипят испанские страсти. Я думаю о том, как хорошо иметь подобных друзей. Еще долго не попадешь в брачные сети, когда такой пример перед глазами. Заваливаюсь на кровать с книгой в руках, надкусываю яблоко.

\- "Лепота", - сказал бы Иван Васильевич Грозный.

Но через пару дней я снова в гостях, в некоем доме, на мягком диване. Ибо люблю публичное искусство. И друзей люблю, ведь с ними не соскучишься. И кормят просто на убой, словно я самый дорогой гость на свете. И так ли уж плоха семейная жизнь, в конце концов? Главное, правильно ее устроить и все сложится самым лучшим образом, наверное.

\- Не смей лапать мой зад, когда я у плиты!

\- Что хочу, на то и право имею. Ты - моя свинья!

\- Свинья - твоя любовница!

\- Договоришься, так найду себе!

\- Давай, давай. Сто рублей на шоколадные батончики для соискательниц на почетную должность выделить?

Или не сложится. Да, тут призадумаешься...


End file.
